


At Last

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Glee, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, First Love, Kidnapping, New York City, Police, Reunions, Singing, Therapy, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: After being kidnapped and beaten, can Natalie overcome what happened to her to find love again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the season 15 premiere of SVU, but instead of Olivia being kidnapped, it was Natalie.
> 
> Also, Natalie is still broken up with Ashlyn in this story.

_"William Lewis has kidnapped US soccer star Natalie Cabot. She was last seen going to her car near the district attorney's office here in New York on Monday. Cabot is suppose to be in Canada with the national team, but she had to testify in the Lewis case, but once she didn't show up for training camp in Winnipeg, her teammates and coaches knew that something was wrong. For the time being, the US is still scheduled to play against Canada in a friendly."_ Olivia turns off the TV in the squad room and looks at her wife.

"We're going to find her, Lex." Olivia softly said.

"He should have never had Natalie testify." Alex angrily said.

"I know." Olivia is also pissed off at the male ADA for letting Natalie testify when she was suppose to be in Canada. James walks into the room.

"Anything?" James asked.

"Nothing so far. Look, I'm gonna go to Long Island look. Her car could be there." Olivia said.

"I wanna come. I wanna bring my sister home." Xander said. Olivia looks at their son and nods and they head out.

Natalie looks at Lewis as her hands are handcuffed to a rusty old bed. Working with the police department as a civilian has its perks.

"You're afraid of me." Natalie said and he looks at her.

"Me afraid of you? Ha." He looks away and Natalie feels the pipe moving and knew she had to save herself from him.

"Ok, let's get started." He said as he unbuckles his belt. She rips the pipe and beats him with it then grabs the gun from his hands.

"One move, lights out." Natalie said.

"You wanna take the lead? That's fine with me baby." He said. She hits him with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. She grabs the keys and uncuffs her hands and handcuffs him to the bed. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to relax.

"Hey, he took a van and headed to a house on the beach." Nick said to Olivia and Xander as they make it to a bait shop in Suffork County.

"Which beach? North Shore? The South Shore? The Hamptons, the Bay? There are thousands of beach houses in Long Island." Xander said. Olivia's phone goes off and she looks at the number and answers the call.

"Detective Benson."

"Momma."

"Natalie. Where are you?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. There's a beach and a huge lot. The house is brown. That's all I know."

"Ok, stay on the phone with me. Amaro, trace the call. Now!"

"Got it." Nick said.

Natalie walks out of the house with a blanket wrapped around her and being escorted by Olivia and her brother. She sees the press and covers her head with the blanket and looks down.

"Let's go." Olivia softly said and they reach the cruiser. Natalie places her head on Xander's shoulder and Olivia looks at them and her heart breaks and is fuming on the inside at the same time.

James and Alex run into the hospital and see Xander in the waiting room.

"She's ok. OK, not really, but she's alive." Xander said and they head to her room. They look into the room and see Natalie sleeping and Olivia sitting next to the bed. The detective looks out to the hallway and quietly leaves the room.

"She has a couple of cracked ribs and bruises. Lucy put her under light sedation to sleep since she hasn't slept during the entire ordeal." Olivia said.

"Did he..." James started to ask, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No. He was about to when she broke free and beat him. I don't know how he's still alive."

"I'm gonna call the team." James said then walks away.

Natalie slowly wakes up and looks around and winces as she tries to breath and she sits up.

"Hey, hey, hey. Lay back down." Olivia said as she walks into the room.

"I need to be in Canada." Natalie said.

"You were awake for more than 72 straight hours and been asleep for 5 of those hours."

"I can sleep on the plane. I need to go. Please."

Christie carefully hugs Natalie in the airport and the forward slightly winces.

"Sorry. I have a couple of cracked ribs." Natalie said.

"No worries. The team doesn't know that you're here." Christie grabs Natalie's suitcase and they head out.  
As the team eats breakfast, Christie looks out behind her and sees Natalie taking a few deep breaths then the foward follows the captain into the room.

"Oh my god." Sydney said when she sees Natalie.

"So, what's new?" Natalie asked. Her face has bruises from the beating she took.

"Before any of you get the idea, he's locked up." James said. Ashlyn walks over to her ex and carefully wraps her arms around her. Natalie wraps her arms around her and relaxes in her arms.

"I was so worried about you." Ashlyn softly said to Natalie.

"For a while, I didn't think I was going to make it. Hey, thanks you guys for watching my daughter."

"We're family. We look out for one another." Hope said.

"Mommy!" Natalie tearfully smiles and hugs Allie, who is in Carli's arms.

"There's my girl. Did you have fun with the gals?" Natalie asked as she holds Allie, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

"Uh huh. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy to see you." Natalie kisses her forehead, letting her lips linger there for a minute.

"Come on, let's finish breakfast." Natalie sits down and has Allie in her lap as the forward catches up with her teammates. Keeping her mind off of the ordeal that has yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel cleans her apartment after another long shift at the diner. Luckily, her roommates Santana and Kurt were out of the apartment. As she cleans and is singing along to her Funny Girl soundtrack, she hears a knock on the door. She pauses the music and walks over to the door and opens it to see her ex-girlfriend, Natalie, standing there.

"Hey." Natalie said.

"Hello." They look at each other then Rachel wraps her arms around her ex. Natalie hugs her back and remembers all the great times she and Rachel had together. They pull back and look at each other.

"Come in. I've been cleaning the place up." Natalie walks into the loft apartment and rubs her arm.

"Sorry to come unannounced and what not. I just couldn't sit at home anymore." Natalie said.

"To be honest, I haven't seen you since junior year. But I heard what happened to you." Rachel carefully strokes a fading bruise on Natalie's face and feels the heat on her hand. Regretfully, she removes her hand.

"Allie's with my siblings and I just...I found out where you live and I wanted to see you. Oh god. You share an apartment with Santana?"

"More like she moved in without asking, but yes."

"I am so sorry." They chuckle.

"What about you? Anyone special?" Natalie shakes her head.

"My ex and I broke up after the London Olympics. It's just been myself, Allie and soccer. And college. But she and I are still friends, surprisingly."

"Is it that Ashlyn woman?"

"Yeah. She and I weren't out publicly, but we wanted different things so she left. How did you know?"

"I follow you on Twitter and Instagram. You never took down the pictures of the two of you together. When was the last time you fully slept?"

"Besides getting put under sedation at the hospital after my kidnapping?" Rachel nods.

"Before then. Let me guess, listening to Funny Girl?"

"How did you know?"

"I could hear the music coming off the elevator. You use to play the soundtrack when I would visit you in Ohio."

"I have your EP. God, I forgot how amazing you sound when you're singing."

"Thanks."

"Tea?"

"Yes please." Rachel puts the kettle on as Natalie looks at Rachel's CD display. The soccer player stops on a CD and pulls it out.

"I can't believe you kept this." Natalie said as she looks at the Celtic Woman CD.

"Well, it's a good album. I love the orchestration."

"So, where exactly are your roommates?" Natalie asked as she puts a different CD.

"Santana is at work and Kurt is at his internship."

"I go back to mine tomorrow. I'm an intern with the Sky Blue FC team for the NWSL for my major at Rutgers." A song comes on and Rachel slowly smiles as she pours two mugs of tea.

"I never got into country music. Until I met you." Rachel said then looks at Natalie, who takes a sip of her tea.

"This song mostly describes you." They look at each other then Rachel sets down her mug with Natalie's. The singer walks over to her ex and Natalie takes in a sharp breath then right before their lips touch, they hear Santana's voice. Rachel backs away and Natalie feels her heart deflate.

"Since your roommates are back, I'm gonna go." Natalie softly said. Rachel nods and Natalie writes something down and slides it over to Rachel then leaves as Santana walks into the apartment.

"Was that..." Kurt started to ask.

"That was the one that got away in high school. Now that she's back in my life, I don't want to lose her again."

In Staten Island, Natalie walks into her home and locks up the place and sets the alarm. She takes a deep breath then sits down on the couch. Her dog joins her and they fall asleep. That was the first night Natalie didn't have a nightmare since the kidnapping.

"Do you think she's doing ok?" Alex asked her wife as they get ready for bed.

"She's been going to her therapy sessions and starts back at her internship in the morning." Alex looks at the detective.

"You've been following her."

"No, she called me."

"What did she say?"

"Sweetie, somethings I can't talk to you about and somethings I can. This is one of those things I can't talk to you about. Because she doesn't want you to know."

"You do realize that I am going to the trial soon, right?"

"She um...she doesn't want you, James or anyone from the soccer team there."

"She's my daughter!"

"She's also an adult. This wasn't like the time she was actually raped when she was seven. This time, she doesn't want to put the images in your head. Barba is going to prep her before she goes to training camp then again as soon as she gets back."

As soon as Natalie was done testifying, she walks into the bathroom and pukes her guts out. She wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet. When she walks out of the stall, Olivia hands her a bottle of water.

"Never again am I testifying for a case that sickening." Natalie said then takes a swig of the water.

"You did your job. Do you want to listen to the verdict?"

"Hell no. I just want to get out of here."

"Let's go."

Natalie arrives home and sees Rachel and Allie watching a movie in the living room. Kelley left for Georgia the day before to visit her family.

"How was it?" Rachel asked.

"Don't ask. I'll join you guys in a minute." Natalie said then heads upstairs. A minute later, wearing her Rutgers shorts and USA tank top, Natalie joins them on the couch. Rachel feels Allie cuddling up to her and she softly smiles. Natalie softly smiles at the duo.

"Thank you for watching her." Natalie said as she and Rachel stand on the front porch.

"It's no problem. I can't believe she starts preschool in two weeks."

"Me either. Definitely not ready for her to start kindergarten next year."

"If you need me to watch her, call me." Natalie nods.

"Call me when you get home." Natalie softly said then kisses her forehead, making Rachel close her eyes.

"You know I will." Rachel walks down the steps and gets into the waiting taxi. Natalie watches the car drive away and slowly smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

The team and their families are having a BBQ at Natalie's. Natalie looks over and slowly smiles, gets up and walks over to Rachel and they hug. Ashlyn looks at them and feels instantly jealous.

"I didn't think you would be coming." Natalie said to Rachel.

"Well, I was home alone. This is a lot of people."

"Mostly my teammates."

"And Ashlyn is staring me down." Natalie looks at the goalkeeper and Ashlyn looks away.

"Don't let her get to you. Just stick with me."

"Rachie." Rachel smiles and hugs Allie.

"Hey cutie."

"Come play." Allie takes Rachel's hand and they head to the swing set. Natalie walks over to the goalkeeper and crosses her arms.

"Stop staring down my ex." Natalie softly said.

"I wasn't..." Natalie raises an eyebrow.

"She hurt you."

"So did you when you left me in London. I don't know what's going on between me and her, but I don't you to protect me. I already have undercover cops following me." Natalie said then looks at Olivia, who takes a sip of her drink and walks away.

"Somebody has to protect you. Especially what happened." Natalie pulls Ashlyn into the house and closes the office door.

"Why are you being like this?" Natalie asked.

"Because I'm still in love with you."

"What?" Ashlyn rubs her face and looks at her.

"I screwed up when I left you in London. Then coming back here to the US to camp? I want to be with you."

"You're freaking crazy. I have never been happier. You leaving me? That was a sign that we didn't belong together. I went looking for her and now she's back in my life."

"She cheated on you."

"That was a long time ago. That was before I knew you."

"Nat?" Carli asked then opens the door.

"Sorry."

"What's up?"

"The food's ready." Natalie looks at Ashlyn then leaves the office.

"Don't go there." Carli said to Ashlyn.

"Go where?" Carli sighs.

"She's happy and you need to let her go. Because she already let you go."

That night, the team has a campfire before they all go their separate ways to finish the NWSL season. Or in Natalie's case, start her second season at Rutgers.

"Well, we won't see each other again until next camp. Or in my case, when I get ready for bed." Natalie said and the team chuckles and Natalie and Kelley clink their Gatorade bottles together.

"Ready to go back to the national championship?" Carli asked Natalie.

"Hell yeah. I think out of all of us, I can say this. RUTGERS BEAT THE TAR HEELS!" Natalie called out. She and Carli high five while the UNC players grumble under their breaths.

"I didn't choose Rutgers because of soccer. I chose Rutgers because 1) it's close to home and two, I'm more on the academics than athletics because that's what my parents taught me and that's I'm teaching my child now."

Natalie gets ready for bed when she hears something behind her. She turns around and her face hardens.

"Hey baby. Miss me?" Lewis asked and Natalie doesn't say anything.

"Say goodbye." He points a gun and --

Natalie jolts up from her sleep and catches her breath. She gets up and checks on Allie, who is sound asleep in her bed. She opens the door to Kelley's room and sees Kelley sleeping.

"Nat, it's two in the morning." Rachel softly said on the phone.

"Sorry. I just..." Rachel sits up and turns on the light in her room on the end table.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Rachel softly asked, more awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok. I told you to call me when you would have a nightmare." Natalie sits on the couch in the living room and quietly sighs.

"I don't know if I can shake this off." Natalie said.

"What has your therapist said?"

"I um...I haven't gone in a week. I've been busy with soccer and school coming up next week, getting Allie ready for preK, my internship." Rachel gets up and puts on her Rutgers sweatshirt that Natalie bought for her then gets back into her bed.

"You should be going to the sessions." Natalie puts on her NYADA sweatshirt.

"I know." Natalie heads upstairs and gets into her bed.

"I just..." Natalie started to say, but stops herself.

"What?"

"I wish you were here with me. My teammates would tell me to shove the emotions down, but you? You let me be me, the real me." Rachel's heart flutters.

"Anyway, I know how you need your eight hours of sleep."

"Sleep is very important for singers and athletes."

"I have a home game tomorrow. I would love it if you could attend. I understand if you can't because of work."

"What time?"

"5."

"I'm stuck at work until 7." Natalie feels her heart deflate.

"It's ok. You have to pay rent. Get some sleep, ok?"

"You too."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Natalie."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cap, I know that we have a no switching roommates rule, but can I have an exception this one time?" Natalie asked Christie during camp. The veteran player looks at the forward and places her hand on her shoulder.

"No." Christie said.

"Please?"

"Who is your roommate?"

"I thought Natalie was my roommate?" Ashlyn asked Sydney as the forward walks into the room.

"She was, but she asked Cap if she could switch rooms with someone. Is she and that brunette she keeps posting pictures of on Twitter dating or something?" Sydney asked and Ashlyn feels her stomach clench and the goalkeeper leaves the room.

Natalie relaxes on her bed in the hotel room with Christie on the other bed when Ashlyn walks into the room.

"You're dating your ex?" Ashlyn asked Natalie, who looks at her.

"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked as she puts down her homework for Rutgers.

"The pictures on Twitter." Natalie sits up on her bed.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Harris." Natalie said as she puts away her homework.

"So, that's it? I tell you that I'm still in love with you and you are dating your ex? Are you insane?"

"I'm not dating her. God, I want to date her so badly, but I can't. Not after what happened to me. I don't need you to come in and tell me on who I can or cannot date."

"GIRLS!" Christie yelled and they look at their captain.

"Sit down. Both of you." Natalie sees Ashlyn sitting on Christie's bed and the veteran player stands in front of them.

"I don't want to know what is going on between you two, but this is unacceptable for the team. Ashlyn, it's not your job to judge Natalie on who she is or not dating. Next location, both of you are rooming together and will stay roommates until the season is over."

"Ashlyn's leaving for Sweden after the NWSL season and before the D.C. camp." Natalie said.

"Right. I forgot." Ashlyn looks at her ex and sighs.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Ashlyn said to Natalie.

"I know." Natalie said.

"Ok, that's better. Go relax in your room, Ash." The goalkeeper nods and leaves the room. Natalie rubs her face and flops down on her bed and sighs.

"Ok, why aren't you dating?" Christie asked as she relaxes on her bed again.

"After my kidnapping...I'm scared to even date."

"Nat, you can't let fear eat you alive. You got away from him."

"I know. I also know that I am laying on by backpack and feel a binder digging into my back." Natalie's phone pings with a text and she sees a picture message waiting for her from Rachel.

"Whoa." Natalie whispered when she sees the picture of Rachel in sexy lingere.

From Rach:   
I miss you

From Nat:  
I miss you too. I take it that was for me? ;)

Natalie saves the picture and looks at it and gets turned on when a text comes in.

From Rach:   
Absolutely ;)

From Nat:   
I'll be home in a week

From Rach:   
:(

From Nat:   
Not the sad face, Rach. The faster I'm done with camp, the faster I'll be home

From Rach:   
:D

Rachel wraps her arms around Natalie inside the airport when Natalie was done with the national team until the next camp.

"I just need to get my suitcase." Natalie said and she grabs it and they head out.

That night, Natalie rubs her face as she and Rachel relax on the hammock in Natalie's backyard. Allie had gone to bed and Natalie has the monitor on in case her daughter needs her. Rachel places her head on Natalie's shoulder and they interlace their fingers together. The soccer player turns her head and kisses her forehead. Rachel leans back and they look at each other then Natalie cups her chin leans in and tenderly kisses her lips. Rachel kisses her back and Natalie cups her neck as they softly kiss.

"Natalie?" Rachel softly asked as Natalie kisses her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Can we head inside and make out?" Natalie softly smiles.

"Absolutely." They kiss again then head inside.

Not realizing that a paparazzo was taking distant shots of them together.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie looks at her laptop and rubs her face as Rachel walks into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Rachel asked as she rubs Natalie's back.

"A damn photographer snapped a picture of us last night." Natalie said. Rachel kisses her shoulder.

"It's ok. What does it say?"

"Pretty much nothing but they called you a mystery brunette. Fans are happy, angry and confused. At the same time. And I have a game this afternoon, but I don't want to bring Allie."

"I'll stay with her. I'm off today from work anyway." They tenderly kiss then Natalie starts on a fruit salad, egg whites, oatmeal and toast.

"My personal life is none of anyone's business." Natalie said to her Rutgers teammates after finding the picture of her and Rachel online that morning.

"I can date whoever I want, but I want all you to support me on this and if any reporters ask about it, have them talk to me. I will put them in their place. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Cap." They said.

"Ok. Let's get to work because we have a national championship to defend." The team cheers and they either head to the starting 11 line or the bench. Natalie takes a deep breath and heads out to the field with the starters behind the referees.

After the win, Natalie wipes her face with a towel then walks over to the stands and starts signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans, ignoring questions about her and Rachel. She then heads down to the press room and sits down in front of the reporters and takes a sip of her Gatorade.

"Ok, we have Rutgers captain Natalie Cabot." Every hands shoots up and Natalie rubs her face.

"Before I answer any of your questions, I need to remind you that I am not going to talk about my personal life and neither are my teammates or my coaches. My personal life away from the soccer field is my business. All I am going to say is that I am extremely happy given what happened to me at the end of May." A bunch of hands go down.

Natalie arrives home and sees Rachel at the piano. She quietly walks over and wraps her arms around her and kisses her neck.

"Hi." Rachel said with a smile then kisses her.

"Hi. Thank you for watching her. I didn't want the crowd to overcrowd her." Natalie said.

"You're very welcome. I love that little girl." Natalie smiles and kisses her again then sits next to her at the piano. She starts playing then she starts singing.

[Natalie:]  
City of stars  
Are you shining just for me?  
City of stars  
There's so much that I can't see  
Who knows?  
I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you 

[Rachel:]  
That now our dreams  
They've finally come true  
City of stars  
Just one thing everybody wants  
There in the bars  
And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants  
It's love  
Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else 

[Natalie:]  
A rush

[Rachel:]  
A glance

[Natalie:]  
A touch

[Rachel:]  
A dance

[Both:]  
A look in somebody's eyes  
To light up the skies  
To open the world and send it reeling  
A voice that says, I'll be here  
And you'll be alright  
I don't care if I know  
Just where I will go  
'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling  
A rat-tat-tat on my heart

[Natalie:]  
Think I want it to stay  
City of stars  
Are you shining just for me?  
City of stars

[Rachel:]  
You never shined so brightly

Natalie leans over and kisses her after playing. Rachel cups her cheeks and deepens the kiss.

Natalie carefully lays Rachel down onto the bed and looks at her. The soccer player thought she would never get her libido back after the kidnapping, but all she feels is her heart pounding and the pulse feeling down in her core. The brunette nods then tenderly kisses her.

Natalie wakes up the following morning when her alarm goes off and notices she's alone in her bed. She sits up, looking for signs that Rachel was still here, but all of Rachel's clothes were gone.

Kurt dries the dishes when the front door closes. He looks over and sees Rachel walking into the apartment.

"I slept with Natalie." Rachel softly said.

"Was it that bad?" Kurt asked.

"No, it was amazing, but I don't think I can spend my life with her."

The following evening, Natalie is setting out dinner on the kitchen island for Allie when the doorbell rings. She looks at her watch then walks over and opens the door then looks down.

"Oh my god." Natalie softly said as she picks up the baby boy. She quietly walks into the house with the baby in her arms.

"Allie? Call Papaw." Natalie said then looks at the sleeping baby and reads the note.

"Please take care of Noah for me. In the envelope is all legal documents giving you custody and parental rights to Noah." James read as Olivia holds Noah.

"How old is he?" Alex asked as James looks at the birth certificate.

"Three days."

"This is not how I imagined having another child." 

Natalie softly said then looks at Noah and her heart melts.

"Everything is legal honey." James said.

"I know. Welcome to the family, Noah." Natalie softly said to him as she carefully holds him.

"Well, you got a son to go with your daughter." Alex softly said as she makes the formula.

"Mom, I swear I didn't know this was going to happen."

"I know sweetie and I'm proud that you tried to help Ellie."

"I have nothing for a baby since it's been a while."

"The bassinet and crib are being set up by your brothers. I'm bringing over the changing table from storage." James said.

"And Mom and I bought the diapers, formula and found a few of Justin's baby clothes." Olivia softly said.

"Well, that's a start." Natalie softly said.

"What about Rachel?"

"Don't bother." Natalie sits on the couch with Noah in her arms and places her socked covered feet on the edge of the coffee table and looks at him.

"I...did something with her last night and she's not answering my calls or texts, so I'm just going to raise the kids alone." Natalie continued as Noah yawns and wakes up. Her mother hands her the bottle and Natalie sees Noah taking the bottle and drinking the milk.

"If you call her, you know she would come over in a heartbeat." Alex softly said.

"No, it's ok. I've raised Allie alone and I can do it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Stars from La La Land


	6. Chapter 6

OSCARS - 2017

Natalie walks up to the stage to accept her Oscar for her musical score for 'La La Land.' She hugs the presenter as she takes the Oscar and looks at it as she walks over to the microphone then looks at the crowd.

"I definitely did not throw away my shot. Hamilton reference, in case nobody knew what I was talking about. This award is a historic win for me. I'm the youngest person ever to win the EGOT." The audience cheers and Natalie smiles.

"I never gave up on trying to sell the score to a director or producer until Damien came along and wrote the script for 'La La Land' around the music, so thank you Damien and John for introducing me to Damien." Natalie said and John smiles.

"I knew that I wanted to play soccer and write music and I'm glad that I'm doing both. And being a Mom to my two amazing kids, Allie and Noah. My amazing wife. I love you honey and I cannot wait until our baby boy is here in April. My family and friends, thank you so much for letting me go after my dream. This award goes out to all of the aspiring singers and songwriters who are playing soccer. Juggling both is not easy, but if I can do both, so can you. Thank you." The audience gives Natalie a standing ovation and she heads backstage.

"You did it!" Lin-Manuel said then hugs her.

"Oh man. I can't believe this." Natalie said with a smile then looks at a familiar face and slowly smiles.

"Go get your girl." He said then gently pushes Natalie towards her.

"You did it." Natalie wraps her arms around her wife.  
"I couldn't have done this without you." Natalie said to her.

"I love you, Natalie." Natalie slowly smiles.

"I love you too, Rachel. Thank you for singing for Emma."

"You're welcome. And I think our little boy is happy too." Natalie places her hand on her wife's seven month pregnancy belly.

"I gotta go meet with the press." Natalie said then kisses her and walks away. Rachel smiles when she sees her wife talking to the press.

"You make her really happy." Lin-Manuel said to Rachel.

"She makes me really happy." They see Natalie talking to Emma and Ryan and the three of them are laughing. All Rachel needed was the Oscar to have the EGOT, but she has 'Funny Girl' coming out next holiday season, which Natalie was a producer on, along with playing soccer in Washington, DC, but she was traded to Sky Blue in December to be closer to her family. All it took was Rachel to show up at Natalie's front door in 2014 and to declare her love for her. After discovering that Natalie adopted a baby boy, their son Noah, the previous year.

Alex wipes her tears away after watching her daughter win the Oscar. Olivia chuckles and rubs her back then grabs her phone and calls Natalie.

"Hi guys." Natalie said.

"Congratulations sweetie." Olivia said.

"Thanks Momma. Let me guess, Mom is bawling her eyes out."

"You got that right."

"Allie and Noah still awake?"

"No, they went to bed a while ago since they have school in the morning."

"Thank you guys for watching them. I gotta go. It's almost time for Best Picture. I'll call you guys later."

"Bye sweetie." Olivia hangs up her phone. She smiles and looks at her wife.

"I'm not bawling my eyes out." Alex said as she wipes away her tears again and the Lieutenant chuckles.

"I'll be sure to correct my statement to our daughter. We did a great job with the kids. Natalie plays soccer and writes music, Xander is in California with his wife and their son; Emily, Parker and Calvin are attending college and Justin and Julia are the only ones still at home."

"I didn't think Natalie was going back to her old self after her kidnapping. But I am really glad that she's happy." Alex said.

"Me too."


End file.
